omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Poseidon (Greek Mythology)
Character Synopsis Poseidon 'is the god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, horses and is considered one of the most bad-tempered, moody and greedy Olympian gods. He is the son of Cronus and Rhea and was swallowed by his father along with Hades, Demete, Hestia and Hera. However, in some folklore stories it is believed that Poseidon, like Zeus, was not swallowed by Cronus because his mother Rhea who concealed him among a flock of lambs and pretended to have given birth to a colt, which was devoured by Cronus instead. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B, possibly High 3-A Verse: Mythology (Greek) Name: Poseidon (His roman name is Neptune) Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Classification: God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms and Horses Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Water Manipulation (As the god of the seas, Poseidon has the ability to manipulate water on a planetary scale), Earth Manipulation (He is known as the source of all Earthquakes, all of which happen as a result of Poseidon), Animal Manipulation (Has control over all horses, who he is the god of), Immortality (Type 1 & 5; Greek Gods are deathless and unbound by the concept of Death itself), Metal Manipulation, Sealing (Was the one responsible for the creation of the bronze gates that imprison the Titans), Creation (Capable of creating entire constellations from will alone), Transmutation (Can turn humans into monsterous beings. Turned Alope into a fountain), Madness Manipulation (His voice alone can drive one's mental stability to madness), Plant Manipulation, BFR (According to Descriptions of Greece, he was the one who caused Althepia to go barren when the citizens were not worshipping Poseidon), Power Bestowal (Poseidon gifted a mortal with skin that can't be pierced), Biological Manipulation (Biologically turned a mortal to a cave), Empathic Manipulation (Induced feelings of lust in the mind of Minos' wife, Pasiphae), Petrification(Turned a Phaecian ship into stone after they helped Odysseus), Shapeshifting (All Gods have the ability to shapeshift. Poseidon turned into a Bird) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Shook the entire universe whilst fighting against Apollo and also preformed this same feat again in the Titanomachy. Comparable to his brethen, Hades and Zeus. Feared as one of the strongest Gods, with Athena herself being fearful of evoking Poseidon's wrath. In a dispute with Helios, he raised the seas so high they entered the Aether, upper air above the clouds, and the constellation Canis cooled itself with the sea ) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(If he wanted to, he would be capable of fairly challenging Zeus, implying he should be comparable to him in Speed) 'Lifting Ability: Class T (Removed a huge chunk of an Island and threw it on Polybotes. Launched Mt. Athos at the giant Athos) Striking Ability: Solar System Class, possibly High Universal '(Physically on par with his brethen such as Zeus and Hades) 'Durability: Solar System Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Can survive onslaughts from other comparable gods and is implied to be able to take on Zeus if he wanted to) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary '(All of the worlds seas are all under the control of Poseidon and he is capable of causing world-wide earthquakes), likely '''Universal '(Shook the universe on numerous occainsions) '''Intelligence: An ancient god who has been alive for thousands of years and has fought in several wars. A competent if moody ruler, the denizens of the sea are quite content under his rule, but his mood swings leave him to make poor choices at times and is feared in Roman culture for sending storms their way during their campaigns in Brittania and other areas surrounded by water. Weaknesses: Can be short-tempered and this can even cloud his judgement. Arrogance can sometimes lead to Zeus losing) Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Trident Extra Info: Given the nature of Mythology, It's profiles are based off of common beliefs and official works done at the time. While technically canonicity doesn't apply to Mythology, It's more practial to base it off this way Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Iconic Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Trident Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Sealers Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3